


tryin' hard not to fall

by badskeletonpuns



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Everyone's Favorite Trope, Juno Represses His Emotions, M/M, Sharing a Bed, What else is new, jupeter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskeletonpuns/pseuds/badskeletonpuns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juno and Nureyev check into a hotel after an exhausting and messy mission - it's a cheap place and keeps secrets, so it's a good deal. But there is a catch. There's only one bed available in their room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tryin' hard not to fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Macremae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macremae/gifts).



> you wrote me such a nice ficlet on tumblr, and the comment abt the 'one bed' probably causing problems... well. sharing a bed is one of my favorite tropes and I could Not resist.

Juno had showered as fast as he could once Nureyev was done, resolutely not thinking about either how Nureyev had been in that same shower minutes before or the way he’d looked when he stepped out of the bathroom, still dripping wet and wearing only a towel.    
  


“What?” he had said, when he’d noticed Juno eyeing him. “Did you think I was going to put those back on? They were ruined.” Then he’d paused, smirked -  _ god, _ that flash of teeth just about ended Juno right there - and continued. “Or do you see something you like?” 

Juno honestly had no idea what excuse he’d made before he’d disappeared into the bathroom as fast as possible. He had thanked any deity he could remember off the top of his head that Rita had insisted he pack an extra change of clothes for this trip, as it meant he could emerge from the bathroom fully clothed. 

Nureyev was sitting on the bed when he came in, and the situation eerily mirrored the way Juno had been sitting on the bed earlier, waiting for Nureyev to finish his own shower. 

He probably hadn’t been thinking about Juno showering, though.

Actually, he probably  _ had _ been. 

Juno shook his head slightly, trying to clear away the conflicting desires in his head. Okay. One bed, two people with a practically unbearable amount of sexual tension between them. He could work with this scenario - there was basically only one way this could end, anyway. 

“I’ll take the floor,” he announced, sitting down on the carpet. 

Nureyev snorted. “That’s ridiculous. Surely we’re both mature enough to share the bed responsibility. This hotel was cheap for a reason, Juno. You and I both know that whatever is on that floor is not something anyone would want to be bedmates with.”

“You overestimate my standards in bedmates,” Juno countered. 

“Please, Juno. We’re both going to need our sleep for tomorrow, and I promise that I will not make any untoward actions if we do share.”

Somehow this was not all that comforting of a statement. Nureyev had lied to him before, and Juno could not think of a time when someone who had lied to him had ever regained his trust.

To be fair, that was because they had all been trying to kill him or someone else, so he’d shot them before they could try again.

This could end differently, if both of them could work together.

Juno banished that thought before it could go anywhere ‘untoward’, and stood off of the floor. Nureyev  _ was _ right about the state of the floor, even if he didn’t want to admit it. And it would be a real stupid move to skip out on actually sleeping in a bed just because you mostly didn’t trust the other occupant.

Lord knows Juno’d done more with people he trusted even less.  “Fine,” he agreed. “But stay on your side of the bed.”

“Of course, love. Right or left?” Nureyev asked, and Juno wasn’t even looking at him but he could hear that damned smirk in his voice. 

He wanted to turn and kiss that smirk off of Nureyev’s face. 

Juno took a deep breath and did his level best to think very serious case thoughts, serious, unsexy case thoughts. He thought nothing about the way Nureyev’s lips had felt against his own (and how he could feel them again, if he just said the word…), the strength in his hands, the way his hair was still a little damp from his earlier shadow. Nothing at all about any of that. 

Tonight was going to be difficult. 

**Author's Note:**

> yo yo hope you liked this!!! leave a review/kudos if you did. :D title is from troye sivan's wild.


End file.
